The Final Showdown
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma faces off with Victor Claw for the last time. What will happen? Part 6 of An Unforgooten Life series please review


Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time characters and this story is not for profit

The Final Showdown

Emma and Justin came to a wooden cabin and hid behind the trees. They slowly sneaked around to the back as they glanced into the window. Henry was sitting in a chair facing a man who had his back toward Emma and Justin. The man of course was Victor Steele otherwise known as Victor Claw. "Any ideas Blondie?" Justin asked quietly as he was trying to form a plan.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking", Emma replied nervously but her mind was a total blank.

"Alright you two drop your weapons and slowly turn around", came a cold voice from behind them. Emma and Justin dropped their guns and slowly faced the voice. He was a toothpick of a man with combed back brown hair and huge hazel eyes. He looked right at Emma as he said with a smile on his face", Mr. Claw has been expecting you". He dragged Emma and Justin toward the cabin and opened the door. "Hey boss look who I found", the man called out.

"Emma I knew you would find me", Henry exclaimed as he ran into Emma's arms a small tear fell down his face.

"It's alright kiddo I'm here your safe now", Emma assured Henry as she hugged him tightly. Then her eyes met the man who had kidnapped Henry and threatened all of Story Brooke, Victor Claw. He was at least 6 ft. 6 with midnight black hair, emerald green eyes with a dark brown tan. Victor had a small mustache, was wearing a silk black suit and was smiling happily at Emma and Henry.

"I just love these family moments", he said happily as he wiped a tear from his eyes. He got to his feet and walked up to Emma who quickly pushed Henry behind her. "Hello my beautiful Emma I missed you so much", Victor whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Emma pulled away and said", Victor let Henry go and lets you and me end this once and for all", her eyes narrowing with anger.

"Sorry my sweet Emma but I have no intention of letting you or our son go", Victor said firmly.

"Your son Emma what is he talking about?" Henry asked nervously.

Victor got down to Henry's level and said very gently", Why Henry my boy didn't your Mommy tell you I'm your Daddy".

Henry's eyes widened as he took a step back as he said", No your wrong Emma told me my dad was a firefighter that gave his life up to save a family from a burning building you can't be my father".

"Sorry kiddo but it's true I'm your daddy and me and your mommy are going to be one big happy family again", Victor told Henry.

"No Emma it's not true tell me it's not true", Henry begged as he looked into Emma's eyes.

"Henry I'm so sorry but its true Victor Steele is your father", Emma replied as tears filled up her eyes.

"You lied to me", Henry said his voice filled with hurt.

"I was just trying to protect you I never wanted you to find out", Emma explained.

"It's ok Emma I forgive you I just wish you would of told me the truth sooner", Henry said as he hugged Emma.

"Sorry Victor but I will never be yours and you will never ever have Henry either", Emma barked.

"Emma please you loved me once you trusted me once we have a child together doesn't that mean anything to you?" Victor asked.

"Yes it does the only good thing you ever given me was Henry but you are a drug dealing murdering psychopath and I will never marry you!" Emma shouted.

"I see well my sweet Emma if I can't have you no one will kill them all!" Victor shouted as he pulled out his golden claws glove and leapt at Emma. Justin grabbed Henry and placed him under the table and went to go help Emma. Victor held her by the throat as he swiped her with his gloved claws. "Ahhh!" Emma screamed in pain as she kicked Victor in the chest. He released her as she gasped for breath while Justin was fighting Victor's goons. Victor grabbed her again by the throat as he slowly choked the life out of her. "I must say Emma I never wanted you more", Victor cackled.

"Always wanting what you can't have", Emma choked out.

"Emma!" Justin shouted as he kicked a gun out of a goons hand and the gun landed next to Henry.

"Put Emma down!" Henry shouted as he pointed the gun right at Victor his little body trembling with fear.

"Are you going to shoot me son well go ahead", Victor challenged as he held Emma like a human shield.

"Henry put the gun down and run!" Emma shouted.

"Come on boy be a man shoot me", Victor cackled.

"Don't listen to him Henry run!" Emma yelled.

Henry looked from Emma to Victor and then their came a loud **BANG!** And Victor dropped dead on the floor. Behind him stood Justin holding a gun with an angry expression on his face. Henry dropped the gun and ran into Emma's arms. "I'm so sorry Emma I just couldn't let him hurt you I just couldn't", Henry cried as tears fell down his face.

"It's ok Henry its ok ", Emma told him as she turned toward Justin. "Thank you Justin", Emma told him.

"Hey no one threatens my baby sister while I'm around and the reward did say dead or alive", Justin said with a smile. Emma and Justin returned to the hospital but before that they called an ambulance and returned Henry to Regina.

"Henry thank God you are safe", Regina exclaimed as she kissed Henry's cheek. Mr. Gold took Henry home so Regina could have a serious talk with Emma. "Alright you two I want an explanation and I want it now", Regina barked.

Emma was lying back in her hospital bed with Justin in the next bed beside her. "Sit down Regina it's a long story", Emma said. So, she told Regina everything from how she met Justin to now and Regina was quite shocked. She was jealous as hell that Emma had a one night stand with this Justin Price fellow. More shocked when she found out whom Henry's father was and mad as hell that Emma didn't tell her this sooner.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this I could have helped you everyone could of helped you? ", Regina asked.

"I thought me and Justin could handle it I just didn't want anyone to get hurt I'm so sorry Regina", Emma whispered as a tear fell from her face.

"It's all my fault mam Emma didn't even want to come but I asked her to if anyone should be getting blamed here it's me", Justin said in an apologetic tone.

"I'm just glad that you and Henry our safe and thank you Justin for making sure of that", Regina said trying to sound sincere.

"Anytime mam", Justin said with a smile. For the next few days Emma and Justin stayed in the hospital and were visited by many of the residents of Story Brooke. Then they were let out and they said their good-byes. "I got another bounty in Louisiana maybe you might want to come with me?" Justin asked.

"No thanks Justin my bounty hunter days are over", Emma said firmly.

"Fair enough I'm really glad that you found some roots Emma maybe someday I'll find mine", Justin said as he jumped on his bike. "Hey don't be such a stranger you can call me whenever", he told Emma.

"You are always welcome in Story Brooke", Emma told him.

"Bye Smurfette", Justin said with a smile.

"Bye Hot Rod", Emma said with a smile and then Justin rode away. Emma went back to Regina's house because Regina wanted to have a serious talk with her. Emma let herself in and she heard something coming from Regina's room. She opened the door and was attacked by Regina who was kissing her like crazy. Regina pushed Emma onto the bed and removed her shirt while Emma made a trail of kisses down Regina's neck.

"Promise me Emma that you will never leave me again", Regina whispered as she bit into Emma's nibble.

"I promise", Emma moaned as she kissed Regina deeply.

"Move in with us Emma please", Regina begged as she kissed the space between Emma's breasts.

"Ok", Emma moaned and they didn't say a word to each other the rest of the night.

**Epilogue**

Time passed and Regina and Emma's relationship grew until finally one day Emma asked Regina to marry her. Justin showed up to the wedding and came down to Story Brooke for all the major holidays. In time he formed a relationship with Ruby and finally decided to stay in Story Brooke has Emma's deputy. He also became an uncle figure to Henry who had the best of both worlds. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's note: Well the story is completely finished. Hope you all enjoyed the ride. And yes I know that I used some lines from some movies but please forgive me. Till next time and please review


End file.
